Memory devices are widely used in computers and many other electronic items to store information. A memory device usually has numerous memory cells. The memory device performs a write operation to store information in the memory cells, a read operation to read the stored information, and an erase operation to erase information (e.g., obsolete information) from some or all of the memory cells. Memory devices also have other components (e.g., control lines and select lines) to access the memory cells during read, write, and erase operations. The structures of such components can affect the performance of the memory device. As described in more details below, the described memory devices include structures that allow them to have improvements over some conventional memory devices.